The present invention relates to a beverage container with an enclosed spout and more particularly to a beverage container containing a drinking spout which is disposed in the sealed container but is released from the container when it is opened.
Various proposals have been made for providing straws or tubes in containers such as metal cans containing carbonated or non-carbonated drinks, to provide a means for drawing the contents of the container into the mouth of a person without the necessity of upending or tipping the container and contacting the wall or walls of the container with the lips and mouth. These proposals have not heretofore been commercially successful for a number of reasons including the fact that the tubes or straws are not sufficiently self-supporting and thus it becomes unsanitary because the lips of the person inevitably touch the lid or walls of the container. Also, it is very difficult to drink the vegetable juice or carbonated liquids, for example, beer through a straw which seriously limits its use.